


I want to do hw

by Coal_burningbright



Series: Trick or Treat 2020 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trick or Treat Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coal_burningbright/pseuds/Coal_burningbright
Summary: Peter is NOT sick(except he totally is)This is for anon on tumblr as part of my 2020 Trick or Treat challenge
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Trick or Treat 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944760
Kudos: 20





	I want to do hw

Peter Parker  _ was not sick _ . Spiders don’t get sick. He was  _ fine _ . 

“Peter, you’re sick, Bambino.” Peter definitely didn’t pout at his father figure as the blankets around him were tucked in tighter. “I’m not going to let you do homework no matter how much you pout at me.” Okay, now Peter pouted.

“Then I want to watch Star Wars.”

Tony would never tell Peter how much he actually liked Star Wars because maybe it was evil of him but he loved the way Peter somehow never expected his yes, it was a rare and precious thing to see someones face brighten so much- 

“And I want to do my homework.”

With a sigh Tony got up to put in the Movie. “Kid, just drink your soup and be happy with what you’ve got.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos or comment if you liked it (or both!)


End file.
